Talk:Tenkō (spirit)
A simple review of Tenko Introduction The introduction you've written is short, and straight to the point - its well-written and it seems to explain the most important aspects of his character, like a good introduction should, however, I feel it lacks a point of focus, if you catch my drift as after reading it once I almost immediately forgot what was written there. Its length is also somewhat too short, I for one find the ideal length of an introduction to be about 2 or 3 paragraphs. Appearance This section is like the introduction part, while you've taken great care to illustrate his appearance to the best of your abilities, it largely only consists of his clothing - and neglected to write about things which most people would want to read, such as his facial features, his bodily structure, his skin color, etc - though I think you've done a good job nevertheless and I also believe that you're not even 1% done yet. So this is likely to change in the future. Though, this section too lacks a point of focus, as nothing actually comes into mind when I think of him. Despite these things though, you've done a good job of writing out his attire, and as far as I know it actually fits him. Personality Tenko's personality is at a first glance quite inoriginal - and in the first paragraph it keeps to that. His personality is the same as that of a wide assortment of other characters on this wikia. While it may fit him on a personal basis it doesn't actually entice me as the reader to read more about him, given that I've read the same thing many times before. The second paragraph is abit more of what I'd like to read - it starts off as the standard lonesome-archetype but develops into something deeper, such as him acclaiming some sort of what I perceive to be a phobia of conflict, (likely induced by his loneliness) - I also like the fact that you've mentioned his improving situation after he met up with Naisho, always a good idea to put references to others characters in your work, gives more depth. Powers & Abilities There's really not much to say about this section as its quite unremarkable - his abilities are what I could expect judging by what I read earlier in the article. You write well, as always though there's not a point of focus here either - though in this type of section it almost never is. You also haven't added any special abilities or even expanded the section fully so we'll see how it works out. Zanpakutō His Zanpakuto is uncommon in that it doesn't have a Bankai which is quite unusual for this wiki. The Shikai ability is also quite original though I'm unable to provide a concise review of it given how little is actually stated about it, but it does look good from what I read! Conclusion Koukishi, as always you do a good job, but you should try to expand at several points in order to improve the article and the image of your character in question. And you should also expand most of the sections as they don't quite give all the details that I, as the reader want to read! Njalm2 17:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿